


The One Where Ryan Is Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, almost 70th episode, based off of the almost 70th episode episode, jealous! Ryan, kinda crack fic???, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ryan doesn’t like how shane and brent are getting along





	The One Where Ryan Is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice Lolly 2 : Ice Lolly Strikes Back](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ice+Lolly+2+%3A+Ice+Lolly+Strikes+Back).



> based off of the 70th episode oof

ok, here’s the tea.

ryan and shane have been doing unsolved for like 5 million years (and dating), and it was almost their 70th episode! now ryan being fat decided he didn’t want to say 60th episode because he is a pure christian. too bad ryan didn’t know it would be HORRIBLE OOF. “ok! let’s get the next special guest here, you prolly know him because he WAS on unsolved. welcome [B]rent [B]ennett!”  
“heyo nice to meet you” bront said  
“lmao nice to meet us you know us bront OwO XD” said shane like a 2008 emo furry  
“OH OOF”  
so yanno shane a brent were talking and shane sad something [B] [A] [D]  
“we should take you on location with us!”  
ok now ryuan had enoguht  
“git off the set or die bront”  
“oh ok ;-;” said brent sad  
then work is over and shane and ryan arenat the house of theirselves  
“wtf was that ryan”  
“i’m sorry bby i just love you sm and i’m obsessed with you like james is”  
“oh i know jame he’s so cool and i’m going to adopt him”  
“ok good”  
then the do the gay(tm) kiss and cuddle


End file.
